


Forever Is A Long Time, But I Wouldn't Mind Spending It By Your Side

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anniversary, Community: comment_fic, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Married Couple, Nostalgia, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Rachel was focused on making sure the champagne wouldn't overflow Joey's glass and missed the fond, teasing expression on his face."How long have we been married?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "FRIENDS, Joey/Rachel, they stayed together much longer" on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/450600.html?thread=70830888#t70830888
> 
> I've written a lot of season 10 AU Joey/Rachel and stuff up to a few years in the future, so I took this prompt as an opportunity to write about them many years into their marriage.
> 
> The title is taken from lyrics in the song "I Wouldn't Mind" by He is We. There are references to stuff in the show, including the episodes in Barbados, 8.12 (TOW Joey Dates Rachel), and 8.16 (TOW Joey Tells Rachel).

Rachel gazed out towards the sun as it set over the coastline in Barbados and turned toward her dinner companion. "You know, it's a lot more beautiful here when it's not in monsoon season."  
  
Joey smiled, and his eyes wrinkled just a little at the corners. "I don't know, Rach. I'm kind of fond of the rain, myself."  
  
Rachel grinned with nostalgic memories about a conference when she and all of her friends were trapped inside a hotel so many years ago.  
  
"Me too."  
  
A waiter appeared at their table. "Our finest champagne, as requested. Have you selected your entrées for the evening?"  
  
Rachel glanced at Joey, who nodded. "I'll have the filet mignon, medium rare. But instead of a salad on the side, can I have the steamed lobster tail? Thanks."  
  
The waiter noted down the order and took Rachel's menu. Then he looked over towards Joey. "And for the gentleman?"  
  
Joey beamed at Rachel, recalling a meal she ordered a long time ago.  
  
"Same for me."  
  
The waiter departed, and Rachel and Joey were alone once more. Rachel began to pour the champagne into the two glasses the waiter had given them.  
  
"Hey, babe?"  
  
"Hmm?" Rachel was focused on making sure the champagne wouldn't overflow Joey's glass and missed the fond, teasing expression on his face.  
  
"How long have we been married?"  
  
Rachel laughed, putting the champagne back in the ice bucket and picking up her glass. She looked up into her husband's eyes.  
  
"Is your memory starting to go, or did you just want me to say it?"  
  
Joey shrugged sheepishly. "I just like reminding myself."  
  
"Let's see..." Rachel paused, as if she was actually counting. "Twenty-five years, today."  
  
"Twenty-five years, and I still feel like the luckiest guy in the world."  
  
Rachel started sniffling. She couldn't help it.   
  
"Sweetie, don't cry! You know I can't take it when you cry!"  
  
Rachel giggled, but tears were still streaming down her face. "It's your fault for being all adorable and romantic!"  
  
Joey laid his hand over hers and leaned forward for a kiss. The kiss stopped Rachel's tears, just like it always did. By the time he leaned back, Rachel was too starstruck to cry, even in happiness.  
  
She picked up her champagne glass and held it out to Joey in a toast. "Here's to twenty-five wonderful years.  _And_  the rest of our lives."  
  
Joey's smile was blinding as he clinked his champagne glass against Rachel's. "Here's to us."


End file.
